


Special Ordinary Day

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Anniversary!, kannao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The average day for Naoto interrupted by the special date.</p><p>Cute Kanji is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> This I actually typed up at work today as a version of this happened between myself and my Kanji! It's mine and my gf's 6 year anniversary and she surprised me by orchestrating a whole flower delivery with some of the guys that I work with. There's an adorable and colorful vase of flowers sitting on my desk and I just had to write something to reflect us in one of our favorite pairings!
> 
> Love you, you butt! <3 Happy six years!

The day had started like most others. Seven was announced by a blaring alarm clock as per usual, urging Naoto from the sanctity of the warm comforter and sheets of the bed. Kanji had made them years ago and they were her sirens that pleaded her to skip out on work days. Well, when Kanji himself wasn’t trying to convince her to finally take a vacation day. The detective rolled out of bed and began her day as normal; a groggy trip to the bathroom, quick change into the outfit she picked the out the night before, and a stop by in the kitchen for breakfast before her short walk to the station. About half of the time when she reached her last step, her boyfriend was busying himself at the stove top, preparing the first meal of the day for them both. This particular morning though he was absent. The shop had been busy as of late and so he left early to help his mother get ready for another crazy day. She recalled him filling her in on the situation the night before as they were getting ready for bed. Also that he would make sure she didn’t go to work hungry. He knew better than to leave her to her own devices. More than once she had left the house without eating and would end up snacking on things she regretted later.

As she suspected, when Naoto opened the microwave a large covered plate was waiting for her. Sunny side up eggs, two large sausage links and a buttered piece of rye toast was for breakfast. Still warm too. Seemed that she must have woken up just as he finished plating and left for the day. The hearty helping brought a soft smile to Naoto’s lips. This was particularly extravagant for a morning where he had to depart so early. Likely woke up on the right side of the bed and was in a chipper mood. Then again it was pretty rare that he wasn’t riding on some wave of happiness. There was always a big, goofy grin on that man’s face and it was contagious.

Shortly after polishing off her plate and adding it to the slowly growing contents of their dishwasher, Naoto headed out to work. Same sidewalk clicked under the heel of her shoes, familiar houses and store fronts greeted her on her walk, the usual neighbors and shop keepers wishing her a good morning. Nothing was out of place even when she arrived at the station. Waves and hello’s from the same old coworkers, a smile from Dojima as his morning coffee finally started kicking in and her desk just as organized and ready for her as she left it the night before aside from a new case file in her bin. Business as usual.

A few hours later and the run-of-the-mill work day was interrupted by the station receptionist. The sound of approaching pumps on the linoleum floor caught Naoto’s attention. She looked up from her paperwork, her eyes immediately drawn to the colorful handful coming right for her. A smile beamed at her, “Naoto! You have a special delivery!” Beautiful flowers arranged just right in a simple vase were carefully placed on her desk, the receptionist admiring them with her. “They’re so gorgeous! And they smell wonderful.” They really did. Their fragrance was strong but more than welcome to Naoto.

Her lips spread in a wide smile, “Thank you so much for bringing these here.”

“Of course! Man, I wish my boyfriend would give me flowers at work too,” the blond pouted in jest.

Naoto laughed. “You got a huge bouquet for your birthday from him, did you not?”

“Well, yeah but you got some today and now I want my own too!” Sweet girl; higher maintenance than some, but still sweet. Naoto couldn’t help but appreciate the small hint of jealousy. “Any reason that dreamboat of yours stopped by with these?”

“He was here?”

“Yeah. Said he was sorry he couldn’t bring them right to you. He was on an important errand for Mrs. Tatsumi and couldn’t stop for terribly long. Apparently if he saw you he’d have a hard time leaving,” she added with a giggle. “He’s so precious.”

Naoto smiled at the flowers, fingers admiring the soft petals, “Yes he is.”

“So? Any reason behind them? Or is he just buttering you up?”

“Actually today is our anniversary.”

“WHAT? And you’re HERE?!” the receptionist stifled her shriek and brought it down to a loud whisper. The shock was still there though. Crystal clear in her straining vocal chords.

Naoto blinked at her and laughed quietly, “Obviously he’s just as busy as I am today. Time and workloads were not in our favor.”

“That is so sad! The two of you should be together all day!”

True the sentiment behind spending the entirety of their anniversary together was tempting to the couple, but given the circumstances it just wasn’t in the cards for them. It was regrettable. But as is becoming an adult about seventy-five percent of the time. “We agreed that we would be spending the evening together to celebrate. He went in early to help his mother and is hoping he can get out a little early, but it will depend on how busy they are today. The shop has had a bit of a boom as of late.”

“I saw! They were so busy the other day!” The receptionist glanced at the vase again and grinned. “Well you better thank him properly for those later,” she instruction. The insinuation in her words was obvious and summoned a pink blush to Naoto’s cheek bones. Thankfully the front desk phone rang. “Oh damn, I gotta get that. Enjoy your flowers and happy anniversary!” the woman congratulated before hurrying off to get her call.

Alone with her present, Naoto took a moment to admire the variety of colors that now painted her plain work space. Pinks, oranges and yellows were broken up by purples and greens, the various species of flowers all vying for her attention with their style and bright petals. Among the healthy stems there was a note tucked away. Initially she expected a simple card from the florist filled out with a few modest yet effective words. “Happy anniversary, Naoto! I love you! Kanji” was likely scrawled out on a small, decorated piece of cardstock in the envelope with her name. To her surprise the envelope reflected her name but in Kanji’s handwriting. When she broke the seal on it, she found a piece of college-ruled paper instead of your typical florist’s card. Seeing the notebook page folded carefully into the envelope made her chuckle under her breath. It might seem a little grade school to some, but to her it meant that there was something heartfelt inside. And the unassuming paper was all too true to Kanji’s sense of romantics. Blue eyes scanned the words handwritten between the lines.

_Naoto,_

_I might not be the best at finding the right words to say like you are and I’m definitely not the smartest guy around, but I’m sure as hell the luckiest man on the planet to have such a gorgeous, intelligent and all around amazing woman like you to call my own. I want you to know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m still grateful every day that you gave me a chance all those years ago. Thanks for giving me a shot, Naoto! Hope you don’t regret it!_

_I’ve got more surprises for you later, but I wanted to give you a little something for while you’re at work. I know you’re not big on having attention brought to you while you’re doing your thing but these made me think of you. They’re beautiful, bright and put a stupid grin on my face, just like you do! Plus you know I like to remind the guys in your office that you’re taken. ;P_

_Love you baby! Now and for all the anniversaries to come!_

_Kanji_

_P.S. Hope you got your breakfast! Don’t make me come back to bring you lunch!_

Naoto could feel a few happy tears welling in her eyes as she laughed to herself. She could hear every written word in Kanji’s voice in her head and it roused a few giggles from her. Her gaze flipped between the heartwarming note and the flowers. Slender fingers fished her cell phone out from her laptop bag and she aimed the camera at the flowers, sending it to Kanji’s number. Underneath she added a few choice words of text.

“ _And I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have such a wonderful, goofy romantic like you to call mine. I love you too, Kanji-kun. See you after work to celebrate the right way! <3_”


End file.
